From Fifty
by Flying Magic Snake
Summary: She gave him his freedom, and he gave her his life. Anwar/Tia


Title: From Fifty

Author: The Scarlet Pencil

Pairing: Anwar/Tia

Theme set: Alpha

Rating: T

Warning: Light mention of sex, nothing explicit.

Summary: She gave him his freedom, and he gave her his life.

_---_

_#1- Comfort_

Anwar didn't understand why the girl who saved this world and was busy creating the next came to someone who had lost his heart for comfort, but ultimately, he didn't mind not knowing why.

_#2- Kiss_

The first time they kissed, all Anwar could think of was that he didn't want it to be the last time.

_#3- Soft_

For a second, Tia thought that the stranger's hard eyes had softened.

_#4- Pain_

Then his fist drove into her stomach, and she fell to the cold, wet ground.

_#5- Potatoes_

She laughed at his confusion, and told him, "No, Anwar, we eat what's underground, not the flowers!"

_#6- Rain_

Anwar loved the rain, because unlike the dry, dead desert it was warm and wet and alive, just like her.

_#7- Chocolate_

For once, Tia had scorned using the Book of Prophecy and had simply made the chocolate cupcakes herself, and Anwar's delighted expression made the floury mess in her kitchen all worth it.

_#8- Happiness_

He couldn't remember feeling anything, let alone happiness, until he met her.

_#9- Telephone_

Tia had been gone for a week finding the materials for Haochy's new communications invention; she couldn't help but grin at the familiar boy waiting for her when she finally made it home.

_#10- Ears_

He liked to sit on the bank of the river and listen to it rush by, and one day Anwar realized that he was rapidly falling in love with this place.

_#11- Name_

Anwar had told her that his name was "like the desert winds," but later Tia found out that it actually meant "brighter," which she thought suited him better anyway.

_#12- Sensual_

He didn't understand why, but when Tia reached over to rub the frosting off his cheek, the heart he wasn't supposed to have started beating even faster.

_#13- Death_

It was only when she lost him that Tia felt she had truly lost everything.

_#14- Sex_

The first time was very awkward for both of them, as they were very unsure of each other's bodies; the second time they never wanted to end.

_#15- Touch _

He'd never felt desire like this before, and it was so very hard not to touch her.

_#16- Weakness_

Anwar had seen Tia fight, and privately thought that she had no weaknesses at all, but he still wanted to protect her, even if she didn't need him.

_#17- Tears_

Tia promised herself that she would never cry again when she started to live alone, but when Anwar disappeared into the book she broke that promise.

_#18- Speed_

She felt proud at how quickly Anwar was regaining his humanity, but she also felt frightened, because he might not need or want her later.

_#19- Wind_

He had told her "like the desert wind" because at the time, dry, parched, and empty described him very well.

_#20- Freedom_

She gave him freedom when he was only asking for death.

_#21- Life_

How could he not love the person who returned his life to him?

_#22- Jealousy _

The dark, twisting feeling in her gut when Tia saw him talking to Fana was beneath her, and she dismissed it; but she could not quite forget it.

_#23- Hands_

Anwar regreted that he had hurt her with his own hands, but if he had not, he would never have met her in the first place.

_#24- Taste_

The cake was exquisite as always, but Anwar didn't know how to say that Tia herself was what made it really special.

_#25- Devotion_

It was Tia's fate to wander the world, recording all that was good; so it was Anwar's fate to follow her.

_#26- Forever_

Tia was glad that she knew Anwar would be in the next world, because now she could fully enjoy this one.

_#27- Blood_

She felt sick at the sight of her blood staining his clothes, but Anwar didn't complain and just carried her away from the battlefield.

_#28- Sickness_

She told him that he'd catch a cold standing out in the rain like that, and then invited him inside.

_#29- Melody_

He watched her dance in time to the melody, and for a moment wished that he was brave enough to join her.

_#30- Star_

Tia told him to wish upon the falling stars, but Anwar had everything he wanted already.

_#31- Home_

She didn't know when, but somehow when the word home was mentioned she had stopped thinking of her little house and started thinking of yellow, cat-like eyes.

_#32- Confusion_

Everything about this new world of emotion confused him, but his feelings for her were an anchor in the midst of his instability.

_#33- Fear_

Anwar wasn't afraid that Tia would be killed because he knew that there was nothing under the sun capable of defeating her.

_#34- Lightning/thunder_

He wondered sometimes what the Spirits of the Book thought about him and suspected that if they had disliked him, he would have been struck dead by lightning already.

_#35- Bonds_

Ironically, Anwar found pledging his life to Tia to be the easiest bond he had ever made and kept.

_#36- Market_

He liked watching Tia weave through the marketplace, interacting with but never losing herself to the throng of humanity.

_#37- Technology_

Sometimes, when she was covered in soot and Anwar had that look in his eyes which was his version of laughter, Tia hated Haochy's technology.

_#38- Gift_

Tia didn't quite know why she gave Anwar that first gift, but she knew why she gave him every gift after.

_#39- Smile_

The first time Tia saw Anwar smile, the world and the Book of Prophecy and everything else faded into unimportance.

_#40- Innocence_

Tia had seen the worst side of humanity, but Anwar was glad that her eyes still carried a spark of innocence.

_#41- Completion_

When it was finally over, Tia couldn't bring herself to care about anything but a long bath and his soothing touch.

_#42- Clouds_

Tia found Anwar's love of the rain amusing, and she wasn't surprised at the smile on his face when he saw rainclouds heading in.

_#43- Sky_

Still, she loved cloudless days best and packed lots of cake for their lunch.

_#44- Heaven_

Whether it was this world or the next, Anwar knew that wherever Tia was would always be his heaven.

_#45- Hell_

If asked to describe hell, Tia would say, "A week of thinking the one you loved most is dead forever."

_#46- Sun_

At first his golden eyes were dark and dusty, reminding her of an old, unused shield, but now they glowed like the sun when he looked at her.

_#47- Moon_

Anwar, however, thought that Tia's eyes were like the moon, a guiding light in the darkness.

_#48- Waves_

She took him to the ocean and laughed until her sides hurt when the surf knocked him over.

_#49- Hair_

Once Anwar attempted to cut his hair, but Tia threatened him with bodily harm if he went through with it.

_#50- Supernova_

Rempo said that their story would become the new world's legends, and Tia knew that their love would shine like a supernova in all of the tales.

---


End file.
